What I Would Give To Say Goodbye
by potato.salad.sandwich
Summary: Takes place right after the events of "Starcrushed". Marco and Star both realize they never said a true goodbye to one another. Now they both set out to find each other, and hopefully make things right, but it's going to be harder than either of them imagined. One sided Starco, and Jarco at the beginning. Probably both sided Starco at the end because I'm trash.
1. Chapter 1

**So uhhh...wow...season 2 ended with a bang, and a lot of tears. I don't even know where to begin, so I created a feelsy spotify playlist and aggressively typed up some angsty fanfic so here you go!**

 **This is basically what I think should happen after Starcrushed.**

 **Also I love Moon sosoosososososososo much she deserves more recognition in the fandom.**

 **Star Vs the Forces of Evil and all of it's characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney. This is just for fun.**

Marco's head was spinning. He sprinted up the stairs, muttering the word "no" with every step. Marco tried to reach out to her, but his friend was too far ahead of him. It was a miracle Marco didn't trip over his own feet. Not to mention the small drops of tears scattering the stairway belonging to none other than the radiant, and always energetic Star Butterfly.

Marco reached the top of the stairs just as Star entered her room, shutting the door behind her. A pink glow shined through the cracks as Marco lunged towards the door. He opened it and was greeted by a familiar, yet completely uncomforting sight. Star's Mewnian-style tower disappeared, leaving the original guest bedroom.

Marco dropped to his knees, allowing the tears to fall. His best friend, the person who he trusted most in the world, the reason his life has more meaning, is gone. Possibly forever. But the part that ate at Marco's heart the most was the fact he never got to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Star." He whispered in between sobs. Shortly after, he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Jackie. She sat down Indian-style, motioning for Marco to rest his head in her lap. She gently stroked his hair as he continued to cry.

"Dude, it's going to be okay." She paused. "If there's one thing I know about Star, it's how much she cares about you. She will do whatever it takes to stay in contact with you."

Marco thought on this, nodding slowly. He hoped Jackie was right. "Thank you." He whispered sitting up. He hugged Jackie, and she immediately hugged him back. If he was honest, what Marco really wanted right now was one of Star's bear hugs.

"Hey Earth Tu-" a familiar voice said, then paused, "Marco, do you want me to shut things down?" Pony Head asked with the most sincerity in her voice that Marco had ever heard. She even took time to use his real name. Marco appreciated that.

"Yes, thank you." Marco answered. A few moments later, he could hear Pony Head's loud voice booming downstairs, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"See Marco? It's going to be alright" Jackie said, causing Marco to turn his attention back to her. "Hey, do you mind if I spend the night? Just so you're not, you know, lonely?" She asked and it was as if she read Marco's mind. He nodded, he really needed someone to keep him company right now.

 **(IN MEWNI)**

Once on the other side of the portal, Star began to sob. Moon rushed over to comfort her daughter. Gently patting her head as she cried. Moon even let a few tears roll down her own cheeks. So much had happened in the past two days. She had died for heaven's sake!

"I know Star, I know." Moon whispered. "This was our only choice. I promise as soon as this is all over, you can return." Star lifted her head and looked her mother in the eye.

"Really?" She asked with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Of course," Moon answered, causing a small smile to form on Star's face. "I know how much he means to you." Star's smile started to fade as she thought of Marco. Instant guilt flowed through her body.

"Oh no." Star said suddenly, tensing up.

Moon's eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?"

"I never said goodbye." Star answered quietly. "I was so caught up in telling him my feelings and I was still in shock about coming home and I saw my friends and couldn't take it any longer, I just ran away. Like I do with all of my problems. I never face them, I just run away. Oh Star, how could you be so stupid?" Star began to pace, pressing her hand against her forehead.

"Can we go back? Just for, like, 30 seconds?" Star asked, with the biggest puppy eyes she was capable of forming.

"I'm terribly sorry Star, but the spell prevented any travel to and from Earth for 6 months." Moon answered. Upon hearing this, Star's eyes filled with water and she could barely see.

"I-I'm going to my room." She said quickly before dashing down the castle's long corridor. She just really needed to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here y'all go! I don't even know what to say, but enjoy!**

 **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil and all of its characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney. This is just for fun.**

Marco paced around his room, replaying the events of the past few hours in his head. Could Star have known she had to leave? Was she trying to avoid telling him all day? If so, then why?

A knock from downstairs distracted Marco from his thoughts. He walked downstairs and opened the door for Jackie. She had left a few minutes ago to gather some of her toiletries and her pillow to spend the night. Jackie gave him a reassuring smile before stepping inside.

"Hey, Jackie." Marco ushered her in and led her upstairs to his room. "I-I can't even begin to describe what's been going through my head. I have so many questions." He said, clearly flustered.

Jackie lightly kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, we have all night just to talk. Sometimes it's good to get it all out."

"Right, okay." Marco said quietly. He and Jackie sat down on his bed, facing each other.

"Okay, Diaz. Tell me everything that's on your mind." Jackie demanded with a small smile.

Upon hearing this, Marco poured out every thought that crossed his mind. Every question, every theory, every memory. He talked for a full half hour, occasionally letting Jackie cut in and give advice.

"And that's about it." Marco said after he finished describing how Star's room disappeared. Jackie said nothing but pulled Marco into a hug. He accepted it and hugged back. They stayed in this embrace for a few minutes, a couple of tears escaped Marco's eyes. Then, Jackie suddenly tensed up, pulling back.

"Marco," She said looking Marco in the eyes. "What about us?"

"What?" Marco asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, Star has a crush on you, right?" Marco slowly nodded. "Well, what if you do end up finding her and you fall in love with her. Will you f-forget about me?" Jackie's voice cracked slightly and her lip started to quiver, it was her turn to cry.

"Oh, Jackie. No, no I would never forget about you." He paused, placing his hand on her shoulder. "And if I were to…fall in love with…Star, I would talk to you first before leaving."

"P-promise?" Jackie asked.

"Promise," Marco answered, then kissed her as if sealing the promise. After a moment, he pulled away, "Do you really think I'm that much of a jerk?" He asked jokingly earning a chuckle from Jackie as she laid down on the bed. Marco followed suit, staring at the ceiling.

"Of course not, Marco," Jackie said with a yawn. "Let's call it a day and come up with a plan tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around Marco's waist and rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight Marco." She mumbled with a small smile on her face.

Marco blushed then leaned down to kiss Jackie on the head. "Goodnight Jackie." Unlike Jackie, he was not tired at all. His mind was still buzzing with memories and forming a plan. Marco could feel Jackie's breathing start to slow and heard her little snores. Marco smiled, but couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

 **(MEWNI CASTLE)**

"Do you think she's ready?" King Butterfly asked his wife worriedly.

"River, we have no other choice. She may not be in the best emotional state at the moment, but you heard Baby, she is definitely further ahead in her training than we thought." Queen Butterfly pointed out and King Butterfly nodded with a slight shrug. "Look, unless something goes terribly wrong, we will keep Star out of this as much as possible. We'll hire a magic professor to keep her skills sharp. Maybe I can try fighting Toffee again on my own."

"NO! I am not letting you leave this castle without any protection!" The king interrupted.

"I had the Magic High Commission with me!" Queen Butterfly rebuked.

"WELL LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!" King Butterfly shouted, pointing at Heckapoo and Rhomulous's hollow bodies lying on the floor next to Lexmet's horn.

Moon sighed, deep down she knew the truth. She was getting old and using her internal magic, or "dipping down" as Glossaryk called it, was getting harder. Star was their superweapon, she was the only one who could defeat Toffee and she needed to stay safe.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand the thought of you, or Star getting hurt." King Butterfly said, tears forming in his eyes.

Suddenly the doors to their bedroom burst open. One of the royal guards stood panting, his face worried. He looked towards the bodies and his eyes grew wide. Moon immediately recognized the guard to be one of Star's and let out a worried gasp.

"Pardon me, your Majesties, but Princess Star is missing!"


	3. Chapter 3

**i have no words**

 **enjoy**

 **Star vs the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney. This is just for fun. :)**

A girl wandered through the Forest of Certain Death. She wore a red hooded cloak and a scarf hiding the lower half of her face. She shivered in the cold breeze and pulled the hood over her golden hair. She was on a mission.

She gripped her lantern, keeping her eyes peeled. Anything could go wrong in the Forest of Certain Death. She approached a little hut hidden under a giant pine tree. She knocked on the door and stood for a moment before a figure finally answered.

"Hello, sir." The girl said to the little gnome. He wore a green shirt with red overalls and a pointy blue hat. He had brown eyes and a grey beard. He was just a little taller than the girl's knees.

"My goodness! I was not expecting any visitors." He exclaimed, flustered.

The girl pulled off her scarf and smiled at the gnome. He let out a gasp as she pulled off the hood, letting the light reveal small hearts on her cheeks.

"I'll be damned!" The gnome whispered under his breath. "What brings the princess of this great kingdom to my humble home?"

"I'm in need of your help." Star answered, rather urgently.

The gnome led her inside. "Please sit, your majesty." He led her to the dining table and pulled out a chair. Star awkwardly sat down, her knees reaching above the table. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Star kindly refused, but the gnome insisted and made her a cup of warm tea. Star accepted the gesture and thanked him. "Sorry to bother you at this time of night," She said, then took a sip of her tea, "but is there a way to remove a spell? One blocking dimensional travel to be specific?"

The gnome thought for a few minutes, his face twisted in concentration. He slowly got up from the table and began to search a nearby bookshelf. He suddenly jumped up and pulled a book off the self. He carried it over to the table and started to flip through it.

Star sat in silence as the gnome worked. Her mind was somewhere else. Suddenly she felt a strange ache in her right cheek mark. Out of the corner of her eye, Star noticed it beginning to glow. The ache gradually turned into small thuds. The thuds grew louder until Star was sure the gnome could hear them too. She glanced over, but the little man seemed to not notice. Star let out a gasp, finally realizing what those thuds were. A heartbeat, and definitely not her own.

"Marco." Star whispered with a smile. His heartbeat was much slower than hers, _"he must be sleeping"_ she thought, and a small blush formed on her nose. Star was so caught up in the thought of Marco sleeping, that she almost didn't notice the gnome.

"Welp, there's nothing in this book about travel blocking spells. This seems more like dark magic, demons maybe?" He said, trying to help. Star sighed. She was not looking forward to a visit to Tom's cave.

"Thank you," Star said, then paused. She really wanted to know what was up with the heartbeat. "I…uh…just noticed this thumping in my right cheek mark." She pointed to her cheek. "I think it's a heartbeat? Do you know what it means?"

The gnome sat with a puzzled expression on his small face. A moment later his eyes lit up. "Eclipsa." He muttered with an astonished tone.

"What?"

"Well about, I'd say 147 years ago, one of your ancestors came to me. She described a similar feeling in her cheek mark. I did some research and apparently if a Mewman falls in love with someone of a different race…for example a demon, monster, or earthern," Star felt a light blush dusting her cheeks. "they form a 'heart bond' and can 'hear' the other person's heartbeat."

After explaining, the gnome's face turned into an expression Star knew very well. It was the same look her mother gave her when she wanted to know what Star was up to. Star let out a nervous laugh. "So, uh… can the other person, you know, feel your heartbeat?" She asked, blush growing deeper as she imagined Marco feeling her heartbeat back home.

 _Home._

This thought startled Star. All of her life Mewni was her home, the place she felt safest. Now suddenly Earth was her home and she missed it terribly.

She shot up from the table. "Thanks mister gnome man!" She said, wrapping the scarf around her neck and pulling the hoodie over her head.

Before the gnome could respond, Star was out the door and beginning to mount her warnicorn. As she started to head back to Mewni castle, the gnome stood by the door and tipped his pointy little hat. Star waved and the gnome walked inside, shaking his head.

Star began the journey back to the castle. By now it was early morning and one of Mewni's three suns was beginning to rise. As she rode, she focused on the thumping in her cheek. It was growing faster. Star began to worry.

"Come on Marco, it's okay. I'm right here." She whispered to herself, hoping somehow Marco could hear her.

Star was deep in thought, then suddenly she heard someone shout from behind. She quickly pulled on the reigns, causing her warnicorn to quickly turn around. Star saw a woman riding a warnicorn similar to hers, galloping straight towards her. She was followed by two guards. Star groaned.

"STAR! WHAT THE CORN ARE YOU DOING?" Queen Butterfly shouted at her daughter.

Star would have a lot of explaining to do.

 **(Earth)**

"Tell Star, I'm coming for her finger." A menacing voice rang through Marco's dreamscape. He swatted at the yellow eyed monster who was the vessel of this message in an attempt to make it go away. But he missed, and everything went black. Marco's heart started to race as a green vortex formed below him. Suddenly Marco felt the sensation of falling.

 _"Come on Marco, it's okay. I'm right here."_ A voice said from right beside him. Marco turned, but saw no one.

"Star?" He called out. No answer. No person in sight.

"Star?! Come back please!" He pleaded. Still no answer. He started to fall faster.

"STARRRRRRRRRR—" Marco screamed as loud as he could as he started to fall toward a very bright light.

Marco quickly sat up, his heartbeat racing. He felt sweat coating his face and he was shaking like crazy. His eyes adjusted to the light and he realized Jackie was curled up next to him. She let out a yawn and turned to Marco.

"G'morning." She said lazily. She quickly noticed her boyfriend's panicked look and sweaty face. "Awe, Marco what's up?"

He snapped into reality and got up to was his face. He walked to the bathroom without saying a word. Jackie sat up and rubbed her eyes. He turned on the sink water and splashed his face a few times. Jackie watched as he stood in front of the mirror, staring into space. She got up and walked over to Marco, draping her arm over his shoulders.

"Seriously, dude. What's wrong? You don't look good." He finally acknowledged Jackie's presence and his face twisted into a (very forced) smile. He kissed Jackie's cheek.

"Nothing, mi novia." He answered. Jackie pulled her arm off of Marco's shoulder and used her other hand to slap Marco's cheek.

"Don't you dare tell me nothing's wrong!" Marco stood shocked. He finally snapped out of his dazed state. Jackie smiled, she brought the real Marco back. She took Marco's hand and led him back over to his bed, then mentioned for him to sit down next to her. "Now, tell me what happened in your dream."

Marco sighed. "It started with you and I hanging out, just like any other day…-"

 **No that is not a typo...it's a cliffhanger :)**

 **so I was thinking, maybe a 3 month hiatus until chapter four?**

 **that sounds fair :)))**


End file.
